


Chad, Where Are You?

by gestaltrose



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossdressing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang get a job that turns out to be more serious than they thought.  Can Jensen keep his head on straight as Jared keeps trying to distract him.  And what the hell is up with Chad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chad, Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lj comm spn_j2_xmas as a gift for lj user saone77 she asked for _teen mystery solving AU, a la Scooby-Doo_ so that's what I wrote. Roughly: Jensen = Fred, Jared = Daphne, Chris = Velma, Misha = Shaggy, and Chad = Scooby-Doo. Supporting player include Samantha Ferris – owner of a haunted house and friend of the gang, Jim Beaver – enemy of Ms Ferris, Eric Kripke (deceased) previous owner of Sam's house, and Jeffrey Morgan as the bad guy. I hope you like what I wrote.

Jensen pushed his hair out of his face, pretending that it wasn't dripping with pond water. “How do you do, Jared?” he asked politely.

“How do I do? How do I do? Pond water and my thigh high purple leather boots! That's how I do.”

“Misha?” Jensen hardly needed to ask.

“And that creature of his. Chad.” Jared shuddered lightly and Jensen admired the way the light reflected off of his purple top.

“Where's Chris?”

“Busy with the gadgets,” Jared said. Unspoken was the rule that you didn't mess with Chris when he was busy with the gadgets. Thus his hair full of pond water.

“Why do you let them get to you?”

“Misha said I couldn't kick with my skirt as tight as it is. Do you think it's tight?” Jared turned in a circle in front of Jared. Purple top and purple skirt that left nothing to the imagination. His huge cock was outlined right in front of Jensen's face.

“No. . .” Jensen coughed and brought his voice down into his normal registry. “No, it looks fine to me. So Misha said you couldn't kick. . .”

“And I proved him wrong. I can kick. I just can't kick and keep my balance. Anyway, it's not my fault. And Chad barked at me.”

“Just give him treats. It makes him calm.”

“Too calm if you ask me. Both of them hit the 'treats' too often,” Jared said. “I'm going to change. Leather!”

Leather, Jensen repeated to himself, watching as Jared stomped away.

“And next time I'm mentioning Sophia!” Jared threatened as he left.

It was harder than Jensen thought it would be to keep everyone together. They had all been such great friends before he'd started his little business. Honestly, it seemed like something right up their alley. Helping people, finding things. Hell, his dad was an archaeologist, finding things is what he did.

Jensen shook the last of the pond water that had been in Jared's boot out of his hair. He needed to find something for them to do, a new mystery. Picking up the newspaper, Jensen flipped through it. Samantha Ferris was still having problems with the tax man. He clicked his tongue. He'd grown up running to Sam's house for some mothering whenever he'd needed it.

Maybe they just needed a case. The phone rang. “Mystery Inc.,” Jensen answered the phone.

“Well now, I never expected to get the boss when I called,” the woman on the phone said. It took Jensen a moment and then he knew who it was.

“Sam, I was just thinking about you,” he said warmly.

“Jen, I don't know how to say this. . .so I guess I'll just. . .I'd like to hire you and your crew. I need some help.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” he said with a smile on his face. “Let me get everyone together and we'll be at your house in. . .” Jensen remembered how angry Jared had been. “Um. . .a couple of hours?”

“Sure honey, I'll see you then.” She sounded happier than when she first called.

Jensen sighed. He had to round up everyone.

A few hours later, everyone, including Jared in new boots, sat around Samantha's table. “So what's up?” Jensen asked Sam as she sat down.

“Do you guys remember my old Uncle Kripke?”

“He always gave us butter toffees when we would come over,” Chris answered and the rest of them nodded.

“Did he ever say anything was weird about the house?”

“Like?” Jensen asked.

Sam blushed. “Ghosts?” she said after a long pause.

“Ghosts?” Misha asked, his voice getting into his squeaky range, and Chad looked alarmed.

“There's no such thing as ghosts,” Chris said as he settled his glasses more firmly on his face.

“I don't remember him saying anything about ghosts,” Jensen replied, ignoring the majority of the group. “What's been going on?”

Sam shook her head. “I found out that Uncle Kripke kept a small treasure of silver and gold pieces hidden somewhere on the property. Right after that I started getting a creepy feeling like I was being watched and then. . .then I saw it.” She shivered and Jensen watched as she got goose bumps all over. Whatever it was she saw, scared her a lot. “It floated like an orb or something and then a creepy voice told me to leave or I would be cursed.”

Chad and Misha were sliding their chairs back and getting ready to run. Jensen knew he had to do something fast.

“We'll look into it for you. We owe you one, don't we?” he asked everyone. Reluctantly, for some of them, they all nodded. Sam had loaned them money when no one else would. That was how they could afford the van in the first place. They all knew it.

It bothered Jensen that Jared hadn't said anything. “You agree?” he asked his friend. Jared's eyes widened. “Sure,” he said quietly.

“Does it happen during a certain time?”

“Mostly at night,” she said. “I could really use the money if you find it. I still owe inheritance tax on this place and old man Beaver has been pestering me to sell. You know how much he and Uncle Kripke got on, like oil and water, those two.”

“Interesting,” Chris said and Jensen knew his friend was taking mental notes of everything.

“We'll be back later. We need to do some research,” Jensen said and they all shook Sam's hand before they left.

Jared slid into the passenger seat smoothly and Jensen watched as he crossed his legs, letting his skirt hike up a little higher. Jensen knew Jared shaved, he had to to keep his tights that smooth on his legs, but Jensen was flashed a bit of smooth skin that he hadn't been expecting to see. Jensen coughed, choking on his spit. Chad pounded him on the back until he stopped coughing enough to tell him to quit it.

They dropped Chris off at the library and then Misha and Chad back at the clubhouse. “You stay here and get ready,” Jensen told Misha as he mimed smoking something. It took Misha a moment, but then he nodded.

Jensen never thought about why he was friends with Misha and Chad. He always had been. Chris, Jared, Misha, Chad, and Jensen had been inseparable since they had met. Jared had always been the shortest of the group, but in the last few years he'd grown and grown and now he was the tallest one of them all. Chad had always been different, but him and Misha came as a pair and, like twins, they had their own language.

Chad had a rough background and they all knew it. Misha was the one who kept him sane, well, mostly sane. They had been together in the same foster homes since Chad was a baby. When Mr. and Mrs. Collins had wanted to adopt Misha, Misha had made it clear he would go nowhere without Chad. . .so Chad was adopted too.

There had been no fires after they were adopted and Jensen thanked whatever gods were looking out for the lost ones because he and Chris knew that there had been fires wherever Chad and Misha had been at for more than a few days. Some small, some huge, but all it took was one look at Chad's face when he was around fire to know who had started them. Misha knew, of course he did, but he protected his closest friend with a fierceness known to all of them. Jensen didn't blame him.

Jensen had known Jared forever. He'd been four when Jared was born and their parents still told stories about Jensen wanting 'his' Jared, much to both of their embarrassment. When Jared had started cross dressing, it hadn't fazed him. He had always known Jared was different and thankfully so did his parents. They hadn't blinked an eye when Jared had started wearing dresses. Jared had worried more about telling Jensen he was gay than his family.

Christian had moved to the neighborhood when Jensen was eight. At twelve, Jensen thought he was the coolest thing ever and followed him everywhere. It didn't escape him that Jared was doing the same thing to him. Chris was kind of an outcast in school. Hell, they all were except for Jared, whom everyone liked, dresses and all.

Misha and Chad had been adopted when Jensen was thirteen. The Collins' lived between Jensen and Chris' house and as soon as Chris found out there was another boy his age around, he invited him over. Of course Misha brought Chad and then Chris had invited Jensen and Jared because Jared was only a year younger than Chad. So when Jared was nine, the whole crew got together for the first time and they had been pretty inseparable since then.

Jensen had been fairly surprised when Chris had asked him to run their company. They had all sat around and everyone had voted for Jensen. Chris said it was because he was the natural leader of the group. Jensen knew Chris was more comfortable hiding behind his computer, so Jensen had accepted.

At twenty, Jensen thought they had it pretty good. Samantha had loaned them the startup money and they had paid her back within the first year. Jared was hanging out with them and ended up going on gigs with them more often than not. He was sixteen and horny and very determined to get into Jensen's pants. Jensen had his line and he drew it in the sand. He told Jared that he had to be eighteen before they could do anything.

Now it was three days before Jared's eighteenth birthday and he seemed to be very involved in teasing Jensen, thus the short skirt and the flash of the shaving that he'd gotten earlier. Everyone else in the group had told him to go ahead and fuck Jared already. Misha thought his self restraint was hilarious (as he had none). Jensen wasn't sure if Misha and Chad were together like that, but they were incestuously close for brothers.

“Mr. Beaver?” Jensen asked Jared, and he watched as Jared accessed his memory. It was almost as if he was a computer with an encyclopedic data base in his head. Jared had also been like this since he was little. He never forgot anything.

“James Beaver, known to friends and associates as Jim, known to all of us as Mr. Beaver. He was born in Laramie, Wyoming and moved here to Texas when he was young. He was married to Deborah S. Young when he was twenty-three and they divorced three years later. He married Cecily Adams when he was thirty-nine and together they had a daughter, Madeline Rose Beaver, who died at birth with her mother. He was a changed man after that.” Jared looked at Jensen to see if he wanted him to go on.

Jensen nodded.

“He had a longstanding feud with Eric Kripke. Becoming delusional after the deaths of his wife and daughter, he blamed Kripke for the ambulance not making it to his house on time. He said that Kripke's extensions on his house had confused the drivers.” Jared came back to himself. “Why is it that people always try to shift blame when something bad happens?”

“Human nature?” Jensen responded. It was a fairly pat answer, one he gave to Jared when he couldn't explain something.

“Mr. Beaver tried for years to get Mr. Kripke to tear his place down. It was as if he funneled all of his sadness into anger. Now that Sam has the place, I'm pretty sure he'll do whatever he can to get her to leave.”

“That's what I was thinking. I remember when his wife and child died. Mom made us go to the funeral. She has always said that he used to be a kind man,” Jensen told Jared.

Jared nodded. “Do you think the haunting is for real?”

“When has any haunting been for real?

“Well, there was the time on that island, and the time with the demons. Oh, and that old house where the mom had burned to death. . .” Jared seemed to be willing to go on.

“Okay, okay. I'll give you those, but when has there been a haunting around here?”

Jared shrugged and Jensen grinned at him. _Gotcha_ , he thought.

“So Chris is busy doing research on the history of Kripke's house and probably on old man Beaver. Misha and Chad are getting baked and what are we doing?”

Jensen smiled wide at the look on Jared’s face as they pulled up to Jensen's house. “I thought we should check on your boots.”

Jared squealed and clapped his hands before opening the van door and jumping out. Jensen smiled at his enthusiasm as he stepped out to follow Jared into the house. The leather boots had been on Jensen's boot dryer and Jared was making gleeful noises over them.

“I knew they were important to you,” Jensen said, and he was suddenly engulfed by Jared.

“Thank you,” Jared said with his face pressed into Jensen's neck. Jensen leaned his head against Jared and smelled his familiar shampoo. Jared pressed his lips against Jensen's neck and Jensen stiffened in his arms. Jared leaned back to look at Jensen's face.

“Just some kisses, please?” His hazel eyes stared pleadingly into Jensen's green ones. Jensen knew he was lost the moment Jared said please.

“Kissing only,” he said, and Jared smiled like he'd given him an early birthday present. Leaning in, Jared brushed his lips against Jensen's.

“Your lips drive me crazy,” Jared admitted and Jensen smiled against Jared's mouth. Jensen knew how much Jared liked his mouth. He'd told him before.

Jared apparently took him smiling as a challenge, because Jensen found himself pushed up against the closest wall, Jared pulling his hair. Jensen tilted his head back and gasped. Jared pushed in between his legs and kissed his mouth. Their tongues touched and one of them moaned as Jared pushed his erection against Jensen's.

Jensen pushed his hands through Jared's hair and tugged him closer. They kissed for a while, Jensen finally finding the willpower to push Jared back from him. They were both disheveled and both of them were sporting suspicious marks on their necks. “Jared, we can't. . .”

“Until I'm eighteen,” Jared finished the sentence for him. “I just wanted to thank you for saving my boots.”

“Consider me thanked,” Jensen told him, still a bit breathless.

“I waxed for you,” Jared told him, his voice dropping into its lower register. It sent shivers down Jensen's back.

“I noticed,” Jensen said.

Jared gave him a devilish grin. “Did you now?”

“You ought to be more careful when sitting in a skirt that short.”

“Most of my skirts are this short.” Jared smoothed the satiny material down. “You don't like it?”

Jensen laughed. “Oh, I like it. I just don't want the whole world knowing our business.”

“Our business. Is it our business? Or is it my business? Because from where I stand, it's my business that I want to be ours.”

“It'll be my business in a few days, unless you've changed your mind,” Jensen told him.

“The sun will rise in the west before I change my mind,” Jared said, staring into Jensen's eyes.

Jensen nodded at this truth and then his phone rang. He answered his cell phone. “Yeah Chris, we'll be there.”

Jared had pulled his boots off of the dryer and was slipping into them as Jensen ended his call. “Chris found something,” Jensen said as Jared smoothed the purple leather down his calves.

Pulling his eyes away from the sight, Jensen cleared his throat.

“Well?” Jared asked.

“Let's go,” Jensen replied, grabbing the keys to the van.

Jared smirked and followed him out to the vehicle. They met Chris a few minutes later and then swung by the clubhouse to pick up Misha and Chad. They looked much calmer. Jared high-fived Chad as he got in and they both grinned. It seemed that all was forgiven or at least forgotten. Chris brought them up to speed as they headed for Sam's place.

“It started when Kripke blocked old man Beaver's view with his extensions on the house. Then his wife and child died and he blamed Kripke for the ambulance not getting to his house on time. He filed suit after suit trying to get Kripke to take responsibility, or to at least tear down the extensions. They all came to nothing,” Chris said. “At college they used to talk about Beaver's suits. . .some of them thought he was justified, some didn't.”

Chad and Misha giggled and then snorted and they all looked at them. “He said beavers,” Misha finally got out and they both collapsed against each other as they laughed. Jensen smiled.

“Anything about Sam's house?”

“Only that Kripke had died there. But I didn't find any record of hauntings or anything else weird.”

Jensen nodded and they pulled up Samantha's driveway to the house. It loomed above them and Jensen stifled a sudden fear that gripped him. Everything would be fine.

They knocked.

Sam let them in and they followed her into the living room. “Anything weird happen while we were gone?” Jared asked.

“Nothing,” she replied and looked Jared up and down. “Isn't your birthday soon?”

“Couple of days,” Jared said and everyone else whispered 'finally' under their breaths.

She got them sat down with sodas and tea for Chris. “What has everyone been up to?” Sam asked.

Jensen looked at everyone and, getting small nods, he started talking. “Chris is graduating from college soon, Jared graduated from high school with Chad last year, Misha is working with the 'special' kids at our local grade school, and I've been building the business up.”

“It's good to see y’all are still together. Not many friendships can weather as well as yours has.”

They all shared a look and a smile. They _were_ pretty special. “We were thinking of spending the night,” Jensen told Sam.

“Of course,” she said. “I'll find some places for you to sleep.”

“We'll stay awake, so there's no need to go to any trouble. Some coffee and directions on how to use your coffee machine would be great though.”

Samantha nodded and got up. Chris followed her into the kitchen to get instructions on how to use the coffee maker and, after giving them pillows and blankets, she headed up to bed.

Misha and Chad took the spare bedroom; Chris the floor; Jensen a recliner and Jared on the sofa. Jensen lay awake knowing that Chris was awake on the floor. He smiled when he heard Jared start snoring.

Jensen felt a chill roll over him like a chilly damp blanket and then he saw the light. He nudged Chris with his toe and he got a tap on his foot in return. Chris saw it too. His focus was fuzzy and he couldn't be sure if it was just a light shape or perhaps a person. It moved like a person. Blinking his eyes to bring them into focus he felt a brief moment of fear before he found he couldn't keep his eyes open any more.

Waking up, the sun was shining outside. Jensen looked over at the couch and saw that Jared slept still and then he looked down at Chris, who wasn't there. Jensen's stomach dropped as he remembered what happened the night before. He sat up.

Chris walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in each hand. Jensen's heart slowed but Chris must have seen something on his face.

“What?”

“Last night?” Jensen asked, just in case he'd been dreaming.

Chris nodded and handed Jensen a cup of coffee. Jensen paused and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Chris. “Fresh ground,” Chris confirmed this and they shared a smile.

“French press,” Chris said and both of them took an appreciative sip. Good coffee was as hard to find as a good bottle of wine, Jensen's father had always said, and Jensen couldn't help but agree.

“What do you think happened?” Jensen asked, knowing Chris would know he was talking about what happened last night.

“What happened?” Jared asked as he blinked his eyes open.

“Something weird,” Chris said, sitting down as Jared moved his feet for him.

Jared sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Something weird?” he asked Jensen.

“There was a light and something but I couldn't stay awake.”

“Me either,” Chris agreed.

“What happened?” Misha asked as he and Chad came into the room. Chad wandered into the kitchen and returned with coffee for him and Misha. Misha took the cup without even looking at Chad. He was looking at Jensen waiting for an answer.

“There was a light last night,” Jensen said.

“Ghost?” Misha asked, and him and Chad exchanged a look.

“I know there is a logical explanation for this,” Chris said. “I just don't have one yet.”

Samantha came down the stairs. “Everyone up then?” she asked as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the five of them.

“Yeah,” Jared said. “Barely.”

“No coffee for you honey?” she asked.

Jared shook his head. “Not my thing,” he said.

“He only drinks that instant crap,” Jensen said.

“Poor baby,” Sam said. “You want something else?”

“Nah, I'm good,” Jared told her.

Sam nodded and went into the kitchen. “Breakfast in little bit, boys.”

Chris got up to help her. “You can tell them,” he said to Jensen.

Jensen looked at the three of them. Chad was sitting at Misha's feet, his hands wrapped around his coffee cup. Jared sat on the couch, his feet tucked in at his side, and Misha sat just looking at him.

“It made me fall asleep,” Jensen told them.

“The light?” Jared asked, just as Misha asked, “the ghost?”

“I don't know what it was,” Jensen admitted. “It was strange how I saw it and then couldn't stay awake.”

“Drugs?” Jared asked.

“Maybe,” Jensen replied. He didn't know what had made him fall asleep.

Sam gave a yell and everyone was up and in the kitchen in moments. “What?” Jensen asked, and she pointed at her cellar doorway. She'd opened the door and they could all see what was there. Written in what looked like blood was the words 'Get Out'. Chris pushed past Sam and went down the stairs, knife in hand. He returned quick enough, shaking his head.

Misha had his hand against Chad's back, giving him support. Jared pressed a finger against the words and then looked at his fingers. “It's blood,” he said and Chad squeaked. Sam ushered Misha and Chad outside, telling them it was okay to smoke at the back of the house but to make sure they stayed out of view of Mr. Beaver's house.

“Thanks, Sam,” Jensen told her and she shrugged.

“Is it human blood?”

“I can't tell, but I wouldn't think so,” Chris said. “Probably cow blood. You could call the police if you'd like.”

Sam shook her head. “No, I don't need them sticking their nose into my business. You say you don't think it's human, I'll go with your assessment. Was there anything downstairs?”

“No blood, but there's a mess. Someone was searching for something.”

“Someone or something?” Sam asked.

“Someone,” Chris said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Saw footprints in the mess.”

Sam let out an explosive breath. “Good.”

They all had breakfast and then settled in the living room. Sam brought out all of the papers her Uncle Kripke had left her. “There has to be a clue here somewhere. I've been over them a hundred times and I can't find where, if anywhere, he hid the treasure.”

Chris and Jared picked up the papers and started sorting them. Jensen watched as almost silently they agreed on how to sort everything. The oldest and the youngest of the group worked through the morning until Sam stopped them with lunch. Misha and Chad had eaten lunch and then Misha had taken Chad out for a walk. Jensen had chatted with Sam as they cleaned the door and straightened the cellar up.

That night passed in relative peace but something weird happened the next night.

Jensen thought he was never going to get to sleep as he lay in the darkness. Another kissing session with Jared had him deeply regretting his morals. He wanted Jared, he had for a while. Jensen hoped as he finally fell asleep that he wouldn't talk, or moan, in his sleep.

Jensen woke with a start as he heard Misha yell from the other room. Jared scrambled from the floor as Jensen fell out of the chair. Chris was heading for the door as Misha ran from the room, his eyes wide with panic. He tried to talk to them and gave up and pointed at the door. Chris stepped through and then called out to Jensen.

They all rushed in and Jensen saw what they all saw, Chad was gone. The window was broken, with blood around the jagged edges. Misha moaned, and Chris reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Jared exchanged a glance with Jensen and Jensen read fear in his eyes. Sam came downstairs and took a look around.

“Chris, take Misha into the living room. Jensen, get on the phone to the police, enough of this shit.” Sam snapped out and Misha lost it; he threw himself at Sam. Chris pulled him back but he kept fighting. “What is it?” Sam asked.

“That,” Misha said and pointed to the floor. Jensen picked up a piece of paper. “Bring the gold, don't call the police or your friend is dead. The seaside cave, have the brother bring the gold,” Jensen read.

“Do you still think it's Old Man Beaver?” Chris asked.

Jared was the one who shook his head. “No, he wouldn't do this.”

“Who then?”

“Maybe we should ask Old Man Beaver,” Chris said, nodding out the window at the lights on and the parted curtains next door.

Sam's face turned down and Jensen talked before she could speak. “Jared, let's go.”

“Jensen,” Samantha said, warning in her voice.

“We'll be careful,” Jensen said and took Jared’s hand as they left the room. They quickly got dressed and headed next door. Jensen hesitated and Jared stepped up and knocked.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Please, please, Mr. Beaver. Please help us,” Jared asked.

Old Man Beaver watched them, no expression on his face, then he stepped back and opened the door to them. Jared walked in and Jensen followed. It was odd, museum like.

Jared jumped right in. “Our friend was taken from our house.”

“I know that,” he snapped out.

“Can you help us?”

“Where was the help when I needed it?”

“I am sorry about what happened to your wife and daughter. It was horrible and sad. I cried when I heard.” Jared had this way of expressing his emotions; it made it more real. Mr. Beaver stood and looked at Jared. He gave Jared a small nod. “Mr. Beaver, they took our friend. They are threatening him. If you saw anything. . .please, Mr. Beaver.”

“It's Jim,” Mr. Beaver said roughly.

“Jim, please,” Jared asked.

“I saw 'em alright. Five of 'em. Heard 'em break the window. I don't think they were planning on that, but that mute attacked them.”

“You didn't think to call the cops?” Jensen snapped.

“You all just. . .” Jim started and Jared stepped between him and Jensen. Looming and yet not looming at the same time. “Please, I don't care. . .just tell me what you saw.”

Jim nodded. “Like I said, I didn't notice them until they broke the window. Why didn't you all catch them?”

“Did they have anything with them?” Jared asked. Mr. Beaver nodded.

“A tank of some kind, like for compressed gas. They carried it off with your friend. They put him in a police car and drove away. I figured he'd done something wrong.”

“You watch everything Mr. Beaver, Jim,” he corrected himself, “was there anything special about the car, did you see the number on it?”

“There was something weird about it. It didn't look like a local car but I figured it was from out of state.”

“How the hell would you know it was different?” Jensen snapped, growing impatient with the whole thing.

“Weird like what?” Jared asked, shooting a look at Jensen.

“Weird like, the side panels weren't quite right. And the lights, they were odd too... red and blue instead of the yellow and blue our cops have.”

“So someone impersonating cops? Who the hell does that?” Jensen asked.

“Kripke did have some enemies,” Jim said.

“Other than you?” Jensen snapped and Jared shoved him in the back. “Sorry,” Jensen said grumpily.

“I have my reasons, boy; and so does Morgan. He thinks that Kripke stole from him. I,” Jim dropped his head, “I've been in therapy and I'm embarrassed about the way I acted. I kinda went crazy, after. . .”

After his wife and child died, Jensen thought.

“Hey,” Jared said, “Morgan, Jeffery Dean Morgan?” Jared named one of the biggest names in town, biggest and baddest. “Why would Kripke have problems with Morgan?”

“I hear tell that Kripke conned Morgan over some bonds,” Jim said. “Morgan has always hated to lose.”

Jared looked at Jensen, his gaze seemed a bit hopeless. Jeffrey fucking Morgan. Jensen hadn't expected this. The man had his own private army. What could they do? How could they get their friend home? “We'll get him back,” Jensen said, laying a comforting hand on his back.

“Do you have what he wants?” Jim asked.

“No, there is nothing,” Jensen replied.

“But he thinks you do,” Jim pointed out uselessly.

“Yeah, obviously he does,” Jared said. “We need to figure out something.”

“We need to find that treasure.”

“I'd like to help if I could,” Jim spoke up after a moment of silence. “I fought with that bastard enough that I know how his brain worked. I'll sign whatever you want me to, saying I won't make a claim on it.”

“We'll need to talk to Sam.”

Jim nodded. They stood up, shook hands and left.

After explaining everything to Sam and the others, Chris asked, “Are you sure it's not Beaver just pulling one over on you?”

Jensen watched Jared straighten with indignity but he spoke first. “Yes, we're sure. This is too important not to be.”

“I've always wanted to make peace with him. Let's see what he has to say,” Sam said after they told her everything. Jared nodded reluctantly.

They never got back to sleep after everything. Misha was shaking as the day wore on. He and Chad hadn't been apart for this long, ever. Jensen watched as Jared pulled Misha into a hug. Misha leaned his head on Jared's shoulder as Jared whispered into his ear. Misha opened his eyes and looked at Jensen.

“We'll get him back,” Jensen said, and Misha nodded, taking it as a promise.

Jensen went and found Chris so they could plan, leaving Jared to comfort Misha.

“Eric always was a convoluted son of a bitch. He would never say plain what he could hide behind fancy language,” Jim told them as they all sat at Sam's table. Samantha passed around the papers that Kripke had left her.

They all read through the papers again. With Jim pointing out passages that he thought might contain clues, Chris wrote the parts in question out on a white board that they got from home. After it was all laid out, everyone worked on deciphering what they meant. Chris spotted the code first, an alphabet cipher, then it took some work to put everything into the right order.

It turned out Kripke had indeed left a treasure. In three separate overseas accounts and some silver and gold that was hidden on the property. “Now we just need to find it,” Samantha said.

“You don't need to give him your money,” Jensen said. “We can figure out something.” Misha sat up and looked even more distressed than he had been.

“Don't be silly,” Sam laughed and Misha relaxed. “There is enough to share and your friend wouldn't be in trouble if it wasn't for me. Consider it part of your payment if you must.”

“Now you just have to find it,” Jim said.

“Of course we'll find it,” Chris growled.

They spent the night pouring over the clues and finally around five in the morning, Jared figured out the money was buried underneath the rosebushes in the backyard. They all got together and talked about what they could do. Misha was adamant that he go alone and everyone else was adamant that he didn't. Finally they settled on a compromise, with Misha and Chris going and Jared, Jensen and Jim watching from the van.

Jensen watched Misha and Chris head down the path to the cave, bag of money in hand. Now was not the time to second guess anything but right now that was all he was doing. What would they do if Morgan didn't give Chad back? What if they had hurt him? Jensen didn't want to think about anything worse than that.

Chris walked behind Misha, like the bodyguard he was, and Jensen watched as they both disappeared into the cave. If anything had happened to Chad, Jensen sure didn't want to be in Morgan's shoes.

Sooner rather than later, Misha and Chris walked back out. Well, Chris was walking and supporting Misha and Jensen's gut churned. This didn't look good. Jared reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

Misha couldn't talk when they got to the van and Jensen expected the worst. Chris looked angry, not upset, as he handed Jensen a piece of paper.

 _I said only the brother. Next time I send a body part._ Taped to the note was a picture of Chad tied up. _Half an hour at the library. Only the brother._

Jensen exchanged a glance with Chris and knew he was going to have to do some talking, fast. “We've got some earpieces so we could stay in touch,” Jared said. “Chris could be nearby and so could we. But we need to get them now. . .” Jensen gave Jared's leg a squeeze in thanks as Chris and Misha nodded and climbed in the van.

They headed to the club house. Chris went in and came back out with the electronics, giving Misha an earpiece and then testing it to make sure it worked. They then headed out to the library. It was closed so Jensen parked across the street in a drugstore parking lot and they let Misha out. Chris waited impatiently, his knee bobbing up and down so hard the van was shaking.

“He's not here,” Misha's voice crackled over the inexpensive intercom speaker. “No, wait, there he is.”

There was silence.

“Here is the gold. Where is my brother?” They heard Misha say.

“What?” They only heard Misha's side of the conversation.

“Where is he?” Jensen could hear the panic rising in Misha's voice.

“What the hell do you mean you don't know? You fucking bastard! You killed him!” they heard Misha yell and then cut out with a yelp.

Chris was out of the van and running to where he thought Misha was. Jensen and Jared followed him. It took them a while but they eventually found Misha, laying on the ground in a pile, sobbing.

There was snot coming out of his nose and tears streaming from his eyes. Jensen dug through his pockets and came up with a tissue that he handed to Misha after Chris pulled him to his feet. “He said. . . he said. . .” Misha stuttered out between breaths.

“We heard. Don't worry, Chad is resourceful. He will be fine,” Jensen told him. Chris looked at him and Jensen hoped he wasn't making a promise he couldn't keep.

They got to the van and drove back to Samantha's. They were a silent group that walked up to the front door. Mr. Beaver opened it and, taking a look at their faces, ushered them into the house. Sam came out of the kitchen. She went to Misha and took him in her arms.

“Oh honey, he's fine.”

Misha just shook his head and sobbed into her shoulder. “My fault,” he finally got out.

“No, you don't understand,” she started to say, but Misha sat back from her.

“No, he's gone. It's all my fault. He was supposed to be safe with me. I promised. I promised!”

“I am.” Chad spoke the first words Jensen had ever heard him speak.

Misha looked with disbelief at Chad and then at Sam and then back at Chad. Standing, he walked to his brother and took him in his arms. “How?” he whispered into Chad's hair.

“Fire,” Chad said and Jensen looked him over. He was kind of sooty and smelled a little singed. Misha leaned back and studied his brother's face.

“Big one?”

Chad nodded.

“Anyone inside?”

Chad shrugged and Misha pulled him close again.

“Morgan got away with the money,” Jensen was telling Sam and Chad made a noise. They all looked at him as he pulled the bag out of his shirt that Morgan had taken from Misha earlier in the night.

“How?”

Chad gave Misha a look that said he was talked out. Later they figured out everything. About how Chad had started a fire at the house where he'd been held. They'd locked him in the kitchen after taking out the knives, because apparently it had been the only room without windows. Chad had manufactured an explosion with some flour and a lit burner, after hiding behind a metal table that he'd shoved in a corner out of the way of the explosion. Misha had interpreted for him.

Morgan had showed up when Chad had been outside watching the fire. Chad had just attacked him and, as best as Jensen could figure, Chad had knocked the man out and taken the money off of him. He had somehow managed to get back to Sam's house just before they did.

They waited through the next day to see if the police were going to show up. They never did. Jensen heard later that Jeffery Dean Morgan moved that next day, putting his house on the market after repairs had been made. Maybe Chad had done more than beat the man up. They would certainly never find out from Chad.

Jensen looked over at where Chad, Misha, and Chris were huddled on the clubhouse couch. Chris offering support and Chad and Misha accepting it. It was a good thing. Jared walked into the room, thigh high boots and tight skirt. Looking around, he quickly spotted Jensen and strolled towards him.

Jensen's mouth went dry. Stopping right in front of him, Jared gave him a smoldering look and a small smile. Jensen couldn't help but smile back. “I'm eighteen,” Jared said.

“So you are,” Jensen agreed and stood up. Jared and his damn boots made him have to look up at his boyfriend. Taking Jared's hand, Jensen led him back to the room in the back with the bed. Jensen had wanted it to be perfect. It wasn't, but it was as close to it as he was ever going to get.

Maybe in a couple of years, everyone would go their own way. Maybe they wouldn't, perhaps they would work together for years. No one could say they didn't make a great team.


End file.
